


the exception to the rule

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: AU. If life gives you lemons at midnight, strike up a conversation and have it last for an eternity.





	

Midnight is by far the least convenient time for a _particular_ craving, unless you know _just_ where to look.

The place was close to empty, but even if it had been packed of dreamers waiting for flavours to reclaim their indecisive attention, the woman standing by the lemon stall would have been impossible to miss.

Short brown hair framed a face that could only be described as radiant. Eyes closed, long fingers gently encircling a lemon the brunette would effortlessly have the world believing held the secret to immortality. She breathed in the scent, holding it in for a moment before exhaling into a posture that whispered promises of bliss. The smile that soon followed could have been the birth of a new religion.

“Sicilian.”

The word was enveloped in a way that had Bernie instinctively licking her lips. She felt as if the fruit itself had been pressed against her mouth, its expected bitterness delightfully sweet on her tongue.

“Pardon?”

The other woman extended her arm in Bernie’s direction, an invitation to reach for the fruit that now rested on her open palm. Bernie’s fingertips met soft skin as she accepted the offer.

“Sicilian lemons.”

Bernie found herself mirroring the brunette’s earlier gestures, letting the mellow scent tantalize her senses. It felt almost as _luscious_ as being the sole recipient of the other woman’s attentive gaze.

“ _Heavenly_.” Bernie said in half a whisper, opening her eyes to find a playful look adorning a face that stood now all but a step away from hers.

“A love affair, really.” She raised her voice a bit as one of the familiar employees walked by, “Sadly they can’t seem to be persuaded into sharing the name of their secret supplier…” The twinkle in her eye had Bernie wondering if it was at all possible to deny the woman anything.

“Afraid you will stop visiting, I am sure.” Bernie offered without a second thought, quickly adding a nonchalant shrug for good measure that arrived unmistakably out of beat.

“Serena.”

A hand was offered and Bernie, almost dropping the lemon in the process, took it, shaking it gently as if afraid of having the other woman dissolving into star dust under her contrasting roughness. She blushed at her sudden clumsiness while Serena chuckled softly, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

“Bernie.”

Something about the surrounding atmosphere palpably shifted. It was refreshing, thrilling even, how there seemed to be no space whatsoever for the word awkward in this particular framework. If anything, they had never before felt quite this in tune with the universe.

Bernie’s thumb mindlessly travelled Serena’s knuckles before they disentangled their hands.

“Lemons at midnight?” Bernie hoped the question would fill the distance, the void their parting limbs had opened, would keep this _thing_ , whatever _it_ was, simmering. In the meantime, she busied herself with adding the lemon she had been given and an extra to the reusable shopping bag she always carried inside her purse.

“A bestseller, I am sure.” Serena started with laughter in her eyes. Bernie felt the need to hold her breath, afraid that even the minutest movement would disturb the energy Serena seem to exude. It was… _enthralling_.

“After the longest shift in the history of humankind, and by that I simply mean this week, I had a sudden craving for flavour…” Serena brought her fingertips to her lips as if trying to coax them into telling her precisely what she was looking for. “I was hoping my dear friends would inspire me.” She added, gesturing towards the lemon stall.

“May I make a suggestion?” Bernie asked, failing miserably at hiding the smile that had tugged at the corners of her mouth at the sight of an expectant raised eyebrow. “Tandoori chicken.”

“Mouth-watering challenge at midnight?”

“Not much of a challenge after a couple of months stationed in Afghanistan.” Bernie said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “No less mouth-watering though.”

“Deliciously intriguing.” Serena said, unabashedly studying Bernie under the light of the sudden revelation.

The woman in front of her was stunning in a statuesque sort of way, beautifully tight angles and breath-taking grace. Her posture spoke of decrees, the _good old British reserve_ , but her face told a whole different story. Oh, and her eyes… they had not been read into the role.

_Hiding in plain sight_ , Serena thought to herself, _the fear of irrevocably drowning in them will keep people at bay_.

“Recipe by heart?”

“It’s something you _feel_ , not something you do.” Bernie said, clearly quoting words once proffered to her. “It would be easier to show you.”

“Are you offering?” Serena asked with a raised eyebrow, not missing a beat that would have possibly allowed Bernie to retreat into her shell.

“I believe so, yes.” Bernie replied, having taken herself by surprise with the half unspoken proposal.

“Would it be terribly rude of me to accept?”

Bernie smiled at the question, shaking her head before motioning Serena to follow her as _they_ still needed the chicken and most of ingredients for the marinade. She might have startled herself by asking Serena over for a meal she hadn’t had the courage to prepare in months, but Serena had certainly struck a chord by offering her an easy way out.

“I must warn you,” Bernie started as she perused the spices section. “It’s not going to be without its stains.”

“I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. No clue what's going on, besides my obvious obsession with lemons. Should I carry on, I wonder? I am certainly going for Tandoori Chicken this week... Mmmh.


End file.
